¿Quieres tener una aventura?
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: John...-  ¿Sí Sherlock?  -  ¿Quieres tener una aventura?  -  Claro!      JohnXSherlock Young
1. Nuestro vecino

Era la plenitud de su juventud cuando Sherlock Holmes viajaba a la hermosa y distante pradera, la mansión Holmes acompañado por su hermano. Casi en todo el camino se la habían pasado callados como siempre. El menor de ellos, se la había pasado mirando afuera de la ventana mirando todo el paraje. Mientras que el otro ya a sus doce años le había dado por leer y comer cupcake con la otra mano. Por lo general siempre tenía uno a su entera disposición.

Llegando a la mansión, saludaron junto a su madre, cariñosamente a la abuela quien los esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Al contrario de "Mummy" o "Mother" como le decían ambos a su madre, su abuela los consentía en todos los sentidos, en ese sitio Mycroft podía comer, hacer y decir cuánto quería.

En ese lugar, Sherlock podría comportarse como aquel hiperactivo niño mimado e imaginativo, inventor y deductivo sin que lo regañaran siempre, como era en realidad, enteramente a sus 7 años.

El primer día de su estancia, simplemente cenaron y fueron adormir ya que el camino había sido largo y muy aburrido para ambos al parecer. A la mañana siguiente, su madre se había marchado ya que como mujer ocupada tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Como en todas las vacaciones que pasaban allí Sherlock y Mycroft se la pasaban en su "guarida" como le decía el menor. Estaba en el gran patio trasero, era una pequeña casa de madera, especialmente hecha para ellos.

Como en cada ocasión Mycroft se la pasaba leyendo en un columpio amplio que estaba junto a la pequeña casa, meciéndose despacio y disfrutando de su lectura. Siempre comiendo un pequeño Cupcake. Y Sherlock en cambio, bajo el cuidado de su hermano, se la pasaba investigando la fauna y la flora, siempre anotando todo en su pequeña libreta negra.

Al paso de su investigación internándose más al bosque era bastante grande, pensó. Pero antes de entrar más allá, se regresó con su mayor, y con un – "Bien, pero con cuidado, grítame si pasa algo" – Lo vio regresar a su lectura y comenzó a correr para volver a adentrarse más.

Le gustaba la aventura y la naturaleza, era extrañamente misteriosa y con bastantes maravillas. Llegó al límite de aquel terreno gigante, se sorprendió cuando notó la reja que separaba la propiedad Holmes de la pequeña casa que se vislumbraba a lo lejos…

Entonces con sus pequeños y hermosos orbes verdiazules comenzaba a recorrer y caminar por la amplia reja sin despegar por un segundo de mirar la curiosa y pequeña casa. Fue entonces hasta llegas a la esquina de la reja, que conectaba al otro extremo, vio unas hebras doradas, que captaban su atención. Eran dos niños o así creía él, pues vestían casi igual, tenían el cabello del mismo tamaño y se encontraban jugando policías y ladrones.

– Harry! Espera... – Decía el menor de los rubios, mientras le apuntaba con una pistola de juguete, de agua. – Tienes que detenerte cuando te capturé!

– Vamos Johnny! Soy la valiente Harry! – Entonces se sorprendió. Era chica... – No podrás contra mí hermanito!

– Harriet!.. – Se dejaba caer con berrinche al suelo cruzando los brazos, se dio cuenta que aquel rubio tenía su misma edad.

– Ash! John... Eres un infantil – La vio caminar hasta la puerta trasera de su casa, y entró dejando al pobre niño solo con ganas de llorar. Esto hizo que por alguna razón el pelinegro se sintiese intranquilo al verlo así e intento llamarle, pero su estado de antisocialidad y su timidez no lo dejaron decir una sola palabra, solo se sentó detrás de la reja mirando al otro.

– Aw… – Suspiró un segundo y sintió una gran mirada. Volvió el rostro y se encontró con aquel pelinegro, por un segundo se asustó, pero era un niño con un gran corazón y con muchas ganas de tener amigos, así que decidido se acercó a la reja, haciendo que el pequeño del otro lado se levantará con prisa y mirándolo fijamente. – Hola!.. Soy John Watson.

– S-Sherlock Holmes. – Susurró un poco y después volvió a mirarlo como antes.

– ¿De dónde eres? ¿Vives por aquí? Jamás te había visto.

– Vengo aquí de vacaciones, es casa de mi abuela.

– Oh, ya veo. Yo me acabo de mudar, a lo mejor por eso no te había visto.

– ¿Hace cuanto te mudaste?

– No sé… – Contaba con cuidado con sus pequeños dedos – Creo que… hace como 2 meses.

– Ah, si… Ya veo.

– Puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras.

– No me dejan salir de aquí... Así que sería mejor que tu vinieras, Sería divertido… – Sonrió de nuevo de medio lado, y entonces unos arbustos comenzaron a escucharse.

– Sherlock, ¿Estás aquí? – Miró a su pequeño hermano entablando una conversación con otro de su edad, por lo que le sorprendió. Eso jamás lo hacía, ni siquiera en la primaria. – ¿Quién es tu amigo?

– Vecino. – Replicó el pelinegro. – Es nuestro vecino, John Watson.

– Mucho gusto, John Watson.

– Pueden Llamarme John… Si quieren.

– Bien, me gusta John. Tú puedes llamarme Sherlock.

– Yo soy Mycroft, hermano de él. – Tomó al menor y le dio la vuelta. – Lo siento pero está oscureciendo y la abuela se enfadará si llegamos tarde a cenar, mucho gusto de nuevo, John.

– Puedes venir a jugar! Mañana! – Le gritó el pelinegro tratando de voltearse a verlo y después se perdieron dentro de la naturaleza.

– Claro! – Sonrió ampliamente el rubio y corrió hacia dentro de su casa, a contarle a su madre y a su hermana acerca del nuevo chico que había conocido.


	2. Es magnificó

Se había alistado y arreglado su madre le había peinado muy bonito, era la primera vez desde hacía dos meses que su hijo entablaba una conversación con otro pequeño, era muy alegre y algo tímido, pero aún no había conseguido amigos en su nueva escuela. Bien, solo llevaban dos meses allí así que no tenía por qué

preocuparse. Sonrió.

Se inclinó hacía él y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, el paso hacía la entrada de la mansión Holmes era algo largo, y tardaban casi quince minutos en encontrar la puerta principal, tocando el timbre.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Sonó la voz del otro lado del alta voz, al parecer era el mayordomo.

– H-Hola.. – Susurro con voz dulce la Mamá Watson. – Buenas, tardes. Mi hijo ha sido invitado, a jugar.

– ¿A Jug… – Se escuchó que lo quitaron y entonces una voz infantil y conocida para el pequeño rubio sonó.

– ¿John?

– Hola Sherlock! – Gritó el pequeño para que el otro lo escuchase, con mucha alegría en su tono.

– Bien! Ahora te abro. – Después se escuchaba como se empezaba a abrir la puerta automáticamente y después de unos minutos el pelinegro salía con compañía de su mayor. – Hola John, Mucho gusto señora. – Le estrechó la mano cortésmente a lo que la señora correspondió con una sonrisa muy enternecida por el pequeño.

– Mucho gusto señora Watson. – Seguido de su hermano, Mycroft estrechó su mano. – Puede dejarlo hasta la hora que sea conveniente, Podemos llevarlo de regreso junto con nuestro mayordomo, a mi abuela le gusta que Sherlock tenga amigos.

– Me alegra mucho, apenas nos mudamos y me gusta que John encuentre amigos. – Le colocó su diestra encima de la nuca despeinándolo un poco, el pequeño solo se sonrojó y corrió al lado de su ahora "compañero", para despedirse y comenzar a caminar, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

– Ven! – Le señalaba para que caminarán hacía la guarida. – Está será nuestro cuarto de juegos ¿Si?

– Me parece genial! – Miraba la casilla de madera, era para sus ojos una magnitud de madera y hermosa por doquier. Algo fantástico ante su mirar.

– ¿En serio? – Lo miraba con curiosidad.

– Sí, Es magnífica la casita!

– Que bueno que te agrade, Mycroft! – Se giraba ante su hermano que se comenzaba a retirar a dentro de la mansión por su pequeño Cupcake de refrigerio.

– ¿Qué necesitas Sherlock?

– John y yo estaremos jugando, por favor, no nos molesten.

– Tendrán que venir a comer después.

– Mycroft, eso es irrelevante! – Levantó las manos al aire como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo, lo cual hizo que el rubio le diera una pequeña risita cubriéndose un poco la boca con su mano, para que el otro no notara su pequeña sonrisa.

– Sherlock, te lo advierto. Vienen a comer o los obligaré.

– Ya quisiera intentar verlo! – Este le saco la lengua y corrió con John adentro de la casita. Mycroft solo rodó los ojos y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta.

– Vaya! Es todavía más genial por dentro, que por fuera… ¿Qué edad tienes? – Recorría con la vista cada rincón de aquella casa. Era amplia para ser una casa pequeña, y tenía una mini biblioteca dentro, una televisión que en realidad se veía inactiva. Sofás individuales y bastantes cuadernos clasificados por doquier, y sin olvidar los experimentos que el pequeño hacía.

– ¿He? – comenzó a mirar que había algo de desastre y pasó aquellos cuadernos tirados a apilarlos en una sola torre para que el otro pudiera adentrarse a recorrer más. – Tengo 7 años. Por lo que puedo deducir, tú tienes la misma edad que yo, aun que pareces más joven. Ya sabía que te acababas de mudar, por el color de tu piel.

– ¿Mi piel?

– Sí, Es pálida. Seguramente vienes de Londres, Yo vivo allá. Con mis padres y mi hermano. En fin, Sé que también vas en segundo de primaria, porque aún que hablas bien, al parecer aún no sabes leer o escribir muy bien.

– Como lo…

– Pude ver como mirabas mis cuadernos sin entender nada – Se reía. – Yo también estoy en segundo, le han dicho a mi mamá que si quisiera podría subir años, pero… Saco malas calificaciones, bueno no tan malas, pero a mamá le enfada que lo haga. Y es que es tan aburrido. Es más divertido leer en los periódicos las cosas que desaparecen y necesitan ser encontradas. – Decía con mucha emoción.

– Eso… Es asombroso, Sherlock. – Lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos sonriendo como si estuviese hipnotizado por todo lo que la pequeña boca del pálido niño frente a sí había recitado. Como si de un hechizo se tratase.

– ¿T-Tu… crees? – Otra vez lanzó una mirada curiosa.

– Sí..

– Los otros niños, a veces solo me empujan, o se ponen a llorar.

– Pues… Que tontos. – Sonreía de oreja a oreja y comenzó a revisar cada uno de los libros, sin entender, para después pasar por los cuadernos. – ¿Qué quieres jugar entonces?

– Bueno, en realidad. Quisiera jugar… – Bajó un poco la mirada. Se sentía algo avergonzado. ¿Y si el otro no quisiera jugar lo mismo que él?

– Vamos! No me dejes con la duda Sherlock! – Dejaba el cuaderno y se colocaba frente a él, con las manos entrecruzadas detrás de su espalda.

– A-A… Los piratas… – Miraba un poco al suelo y susurraba lo último.

– ¿Los piratas? – El pelinegro lo volteaba a ver, por un segundo creyó que eso había sido una pregunta de descontento. – Por supuesto!, pero los piratas tienen espadas y parches ¿No? Tendremos que buscar algunas!

– Yo tengo, Mamá me ha comprado de plástico.

– ¿En serio?.. – Se acercaba mirando por la ventanita de la casa, para ver el jardín. – Sería más divertido si las inventásemos nosotros!

– Me.. Parece, estupendo. – Sonrió de medio lado, en realidad todo lo que tenía era comprado, jamás le gustaba usar mucho su imaginación, pero ahora con la inocencia de su compañero, era más probable que la usaría toda solo para él.


	3. Capitán Skull Y el Sucio Dann

Varas, varas y más varas.

Todas eran irrelevantemente deformes y feas. Tomó una e hizo una mueca de descontento, pasó su mirada de la vara al rubio y solo sonrió un poco al verlo. El rubio se encontraba midiendo varias varas para ver cuál era la mejor, cuando encontró dos suficientemente erguidas y sin tantas pequeñas ramillas, o sin astillas se acercó contento al pelinegro para darle una.

– ¿Esta te gusta Sherlock?

– Pues… Está bien. – Sonreía un poco y la tomaba, entonces corrieron a la guarida a buscar ropajes que tenía el menor de los Holmes para cuando jugaba solo a disfrazarse y le prestaba varias cosas a John. – Bien, eso te queda… bien – Dejaba salir una leve risita pues el rubio se veía muy chistoso con su ropa, pues como era de estatura más pequeña, todo le quedaba muy grande.

– No te rías! – Se sonrojaba un poquito y agarraba un pedazo de tela acercándose al moreno y se la amarraba con cuidado en su ojo izquierdo. – Ya está somos piratas! Argh! – Comentaba el rubio cerrando un ojo y haciendo como si gruñera.

– Bien, ahora. Seremos dos piratas, ¿Cómo te quieres Llamar?

– Seré el sucio Dann.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé. Suena divertido.. – Se reía un poco el rubio. – ¿Tú?

– Capitán Skull. – Miraba al techo alzando su varita al techo de la casa y salían al patio a navegar por los rincones del enorme patio. – Marino.. ¿Quieres tener una aventura?

– Claro!, A sus órdenes capitán!.

Y así pasaron las horas, jugando y riendo. A veces el Sucio Dann acompañaba a el Capitán Skull para capturar forasteros que estaban en busca de sus tesoros.

A veces saqueaban interminables aldeas y peleaban con otros más temibles piratas.

Todo eso hasta que daban las seis pm y Mycroft les gritaba una vez para la comida. Entonces el pelinegro no escuchó, pero el rubio por tener la costumbre de acatar órdenes, siempre que se le pedían, tomaba al pelinegro de la mano para que fuesen a comer una rica comida.

– Vamos John, pudimos habernos quedado a jugar más.

– Lo sé, Sherlock… Pero tenemos que comer, además tengo mucha hambre… – Se colocaba las manitas en su pancita que ya rugía por algo de comer.

– ¿Te duele? – Le miró algo preocupado al notar que se las llevaba al estómago.

– En realidad no, ya te dije, tengo mucha, mucha hambre! – Alzaba sus brazos y se reía un poco.

– Bien, Jajá, entonces vayamos! – Comenzó a correr hasta el comedor donde Mycroft estaba sentado esperándolos para comer.

– Hola Mycroft, de nuevo. – Sonreía el rubio sentándose con algo de trabajo en las grandes sillas del comedor antiguo de la mansión Holmes, miró a los alrededores, toda la habitación era ocmo sacada de un palacio, como de los cuentos antiguos. Estaba adornado con muchas cosas, un candelabro colgaba del techo, y había un gran estante gigante de madera tallado con platos finos de porcelana dentro de los vitrales. – Que bonito comedor.. – Susurraba el pequeño.

– A ti todo te parece lindo. – Se reía el moreno sentándose a su lado y tomaba los cubiertos al mismo tiempo que Mycroft, esa acción había hecho que el rubio los siguiera en seguida. – Pero en efecto, es muy bonito, la primera vez que investigué por aquí… – Se acercaba un poco a la oreja del rubio susurrándole – Encontré pasadizos secretos, si quieres mañana que vengas te los enseño! – Se alejaba y comenzaba a comer.

– Me encantaría! –Sonreía feliz y terminaban de comer como rayo, como si no hubieran comido en días, casi no 5 minutos habían tardado, hasta que salieron nuevamente a jugar. A las ocho en punto Mycroft nuevamente salía, pero ahora venía el Mayordomo tras de ellos.

– Sherlock, es hora de que John vaya a casa. Llevémoslo.

– ¿Qué?... – Bajaba un poco la mirada y el rubio los miraba a ambos, comenzando a quitarse las cosas de encima. – No! Espera! – Se acercaba y no dejaba que se quitara las cosas.

– ¿Qué pasa Sherlock? – Lo miraba ladeando la cabeza un poco confuso.

– Quédatelo, convenceré a la abuela que me deje ir a tu casa, y mañana jugamos en ella. ¿Te parece?

– Claro! Sería genial! Te enseñaré mi habitación!

– Me parece genial!, entonces puedes quedarte con ello.

– Vaya Gracias, Además esta playera.. – Le señalaba la playera que traía, era una grande de rayas blanca con negro. – Me gustó mucho.

– ¿En serio?, bien te la regalo.

– No puede ser!, Jajajá gracias! – Se emocionó mucho y entonces comenzaron a caminar, el Pelinegro sí se quitaba su disfraz, lo cual hizo que el rubio resoplará un poco, pero es que en realidad al pelinegro le agradaba ver al otro de esa manera, pero no se lo diría.

– Mami! – Se lanzaba a brazos de su Mamá, ya habían salido de la mansión Holmes, para encaminarse a la pequeña Residencia Watson, y tocar a la puerta, donde les abría con gusto la mamá.

– Buenas noches Señora Watson. – Decía Mycroft y Sherlock solo sonreía con cortesía. – Como prometimos le traemos de regreso a John, Mi hermano puede que venga mañana.

– Vendré! – Sonreía de oreja a oreja y Mycroft lo observó, en realidad no estaba seguro si lo dejarían.

– Probablemente… – Volvía a repetir y eso hacía que el pelinegro se cruzara de brazos resoplando con fastidio. – En fin, que tengan buena noche. Nos vemos John. – El mayordomo hacía una reverencia, y Sherlock solo le echaba una sonrisa a John, el cual le correspondía y se alejaban nuevamente de regreso a su "Palacio" como ahora le decía mentalmente John.


	4. Un sándwich de mermelada

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Era el sonido de la suela del pelinegro que resonaba contra el piso. Estaba esperando a que Mycroft saliera del estudio de su abuela. En realidad el habría querido decirle a su abuela sobre su nuevo compañero de juegos, y que quería ir a visitarlo.

Pero Mycroft quería decirlo primero, eso lo hizo resoplar de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Entonces mirando por la ventana aún esperando, escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente, volvió la mirada para ver a su hermano con cara de "Lo siento", a lo que des cruzó los brazos y los bajo a los lados. Entonces se acerco a la puerta y llamó.

– No Sherlock… – Le reprimió Mycroft, pero él no lo escuchó. En realidad tenía muchas ganas por volver a ver al pequeño rubio Y nada se lo impediría.

– Buenas tardes, abuelita.

– Buenas tardes, Sherly. Me ha dicho Mycroft que quieres ir a visitar a tu nuevo amigo de ayer a su casa… Lo siento hijito.

– Abuelita, con todo respeto. – Se apresuró a hablar y acercarse a su ya grande abuela tomándola de las manos– Es aburrido estar aquí, pese a que usted nos cuida de maravilla. – La abuela sonrió. – Pero considero que jugar con otro niño de mi edad, me satisficiera más. Así que, abuelita, perdóneme pero iré con su permiso o no. Mycroft puede ir a recogerme, y si no lo hace, regresaré con Julius. – Refiriéndose al mayordomo.

– Como has crecido pequeño…– Sonrió y lo abrazó. – Serás alguien muy grande hijito.

– Gracias abuela. – Correspondió el abrazo un segundo y salió de allí, mirando a Mycroft y regalándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. El otro solo rodó los ojos y sabía lo que significaba aquello.

– Bien Sherlock, entonces, ve por tus cosas te acompañaré y después te recogeremos, a las ocho, no más no menos.

– Sí Mycroft, ya lo sé. – Se apresuró a ir por una pequeña mochila y meter allí varias cosas que podrían ayudar para el juego y bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero a la mitad. Su hermano le regañó, pues si no tendría cuidado podría caer.

– Vámonos Sherlock, iré a buscar a Julius para que nos acompañe. Espera afuera. – Acatando aquella orden con mucha alegría esperaba en la puerta, después de unos minutos el mayordomo y su mayor regresaban.

Caminaban por la gran entrada, hasta llegar a las rejas de la entrada principal, de allí doblaron hacía la izquierda, caminando hasta la casa Watson. Allí, Mycroft se acercó a tocar el timbre, que de una bonita melodía asomaba su llegada.

– Yo abro. – Se escuchó a lo lejos, era una voz fémina, pero no tan madura como la de la mamá. Era la hermana, pensaron al mismo tiempo los Holmes. – Hola… – Les dirigió una mirada a ambos y sonrió un poco. – Tú debes ser el amigo de Johnny… John! – Volteó la mirada y giró dentro de la casa. – Ya viene. – Entonces esperó a que el rubio llegará y se retiró.

– Vaya… Que amable es tu hermana. – Susurró el mayor de los Holmes.

– Lo siento mucho… – Se reía y se rascaba la mejilla. – Es que mamá no está, está trabajando, Así que Harriet me cuida.

– ¿Se quedarán solos?

– No, ya te dije que estará Harriet.

– Vamos Mycroft, ya vete… – Se encaminó a entrar a la casa junto con John y le despidió desde la puerta, el mayor solo dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y se retiró junto con Julius.

– Bien! Ven! – Se acercó al pelinegro y lo jaló, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, la segunda habitación era del rubio. Este abrió la puerta y le enseñó toda su habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña, y las paredes tenían un color azul cielo muy bonito, había una ventana que daba hacia el jardín y se veía a lo lejos la mansión Holmes. Su cama era pequeña, y tenía cobijas que se veían bastante cómodas, junto con varias almohadas encima. No tenía muchos juguetes, pero había un baúl allí que llamaba la atención del pelinegro. Así que dejando sus cosas se dirijía curioso al baúl.

– ¿Qué hay aquí John?

– Mis juguetes antiguos y demás cosas. – Sonreía y se acercaba también ayudándole a abrirlo. Había muchos juguetes que el pelinegro jamás había visto, a pesar de tener todo lo requerido.

– Vaya, son… Geniales.

– ¿Tú crees? Algunos son clásicos o hechos de madera. Papá tenía una juguetería.

– Fantástico.

Y así sacaron varios juguetes, en su mayoría muñecos, y bloques. Habían construido su Alejandría si se hubiesen propuesto, pero para el pequeño John, su pequeña ciudad bastaba En cuanto a Sherlock, había hecho una gran ciudad. Con grandes edificios. Donde había muchos crímenes y él era el detective que los resolvía.

– Vamos Sherlock. ¿Cómo un perro podría matar a su dueño.? – Miraba al muñeco que estaba tirado en medio de su ciudad y varios cochecitos que simulaban patrullas, en la mano del pelinegro se encontraba un muñeco de cabellos negros igual a él. – Eso es imposible!

– Claro que no John, uno nunca sabe como los perros atacarían si no han comido lo suficiente. – Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Pasando las cinco de la tarde, el rubio le daba hambre, levantándose de su asiento. Vio que el pelinegro estaba muy ocupado, pero le llamó. El otro haciendo caso omiso siguió jugando, pero el rubio bajó a la cocina.

Entonces el pelinegro notó su ausencia y se levanto algo asustado, buscándolo y llamándole. Entonces dio con la pequeña cocina integral de la casa, todo tenía azulejos blancos y una mesita de madera en el medio. También tenía una alacena grande y una estufa muy bonita.

– ¿John? – Entró con cuidado a la cocina, mirando la puerta de la alacena abierta.

– Sherlock!, pensé que tendrías hambre. Harriet está dormida, y mamá dejo comida en el horno, ya lo apagué… Si no fuera por mí, la casa se incendiaría. –Sonrió y el pelinegro le correspondió. – La verdad, se me antojó más esto. – Le enseño el pan blanco y el frasco de mermelada colocándolo en la mesa, y cerrando con el pie con cuidado la puerta. – ¿Te gustan los Sándwiches de mermelada? Yo amo la mermelada!

– Claro, son apetecibles – Sonreía el otro y se sentaba para ayudarle a servir los Sándwiches. En silencio comieron, de vez en cuando hablaban con la boca llena, riendo de vez en vez con las tonterías que no se entendían.

Las ocho de la noche dieron y Mycroft llenaba la casa nuevamente con la melodía del timbre.

– Vamos Sherlock.

– John, mañana ahora sí te enseñaré los pasadizos ¿Está bien?, tienes que ir.

– Me parece perfecto! – Sonreía el rubio, entonces vieron como la mamá llegaba y los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– Buenas noches, pequeños. Perdón, el trabajo llamó.

– No se preocupe Señora Watson, mi hermano se la pasó bien.

– Entonces.. John. – Interrumpió el pelinegro. – Mañana vienes a mi casa… Pero traes unos cuantos Sándwiches tuyos… ¿Ok?

– Ok! – Se rió y despidió desde su puerta al pelinegro. Se sentía muy feliz al saber que a su ahora Amigo, le gustaban sus sándwiches… Pero no se lo diría.


	5. Los pasadizos secretos

Como lo prometido, el rubio se encontraba una vez más del otro lado de la puerta que se cerraba por detrás en la mansión Holmes, mirando hacia atrás, despidiendo a su madre y al lado de su ya amigo.

– Ven John. Mycroft está con la abuela leyendo y no nos molestarán.

– Vale! – Sonreía de lado corriendo del lado de su amigo dentro de la casa.

Las pequeñas suelas de los zapatos de ambos niños resonaban al correr por el piso de mármol de aquella antigua casa, habían pasado varias habitaciones que John curioseaba en ver a segundos, cuando pasaban corriendo frente a ellas.

Subían unas grandes escaleras en forma de caracol en el segundo piso, y de allí llegaban a una gran habitación. Parecía la más grande de la casa a ojos del rubio. El pequeño pelinegro lo miraba sonriendo de lado al ver la expresión sorprendida del otro y con ayuda de su compañero del crimen, comenzaban a abrir la gran puerta que constaba de dos partes, y se abría pro la mitad.

– Woow! – Gritaba el rubio entrando. Lo que tenía ante sus pequeños orbes era una gran sala, llena de estantes y miles de libros. Constaba de dos pisos, y unas grandes escaleras que conectaba los pisos y más allá seguían inundados por libros y libros.

– Al abuelo y a la abuela siempre les ha gustado leer. Así que dedicaron mucho tiempo a comprar las mejores obras, yo casi me la paso aquí, cuando no, estoy jugando en el jardín. El que la vive aquí siempre, es Mycroft.

– Yo no sabría qué hacer con tantos libros. – Se reía el menor.

– John – Se reía igual y le tomaba de la manga de la playera. – Ven. – El rubio dejaba su mochila, pequeños juguetes junto al sofá que servía para degustar los libros con más comodidad.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Solo sígueme. – El pelinegro lo guiaba al segundo piso, John simplemente miraba en silencio cada libro, había muchos de muchos colores, de diferentes tamaños, diferentes estilos. Todos le fascinaban al rubio. Llegaban a un rincón de allí, y el rubio se quedaba quito un segundo. – Ven, no te pasará nada. Yo te protegeré.

– E-Esta bien… – Le tomaba la mano al pelinegro aún sintiendo algo de miedo, pues esa parte no estaba alumbrada y el pelinegro se inclinaba un segundo, para empujar un mueble que cubría una parte de la pared. Y al hacer eso, se veía una linda puertecita con varios detalles esculpidos en la madera.

– Ven John, ve detrás de mi. – Se volteaba y tomaba una lámpara que traía ya en el bolsillo, yendo a gatas dentro de aquel pasadizo. – Cierra la puerta cuando entres.

– S-Sí. – Se colocaba igual que el pelinegro yendo de la misma manera y cerrando después la puerta, siguiendo detrás de él, Las paredes eran reducidas, pero lo bastante apmlias para que ninguno de los dos se atorara en ningún momento.

Habían recorrido mucho tiempo, y en cada parada había una pequeña rendija donde podían ver cada sala de cada habitación en toda la mansión. A veces veían a las sirvientas discutir entre sí, o hablar de lo guapo que era Mycroft. Las jovencitas y sus cosas. Pensaron ambos niños y rieron. Entonces siguieron. Allí visitaban las salas, la cocina, la habitación de su abuela donde Sherlock le contaba a John que su abuelo era un gran Militar de la guerra. Que había combatido con gran valentía y que era el más inteligente de todos, que en algún lugar que aún no encontraba tenía un laboratorio secreto. John Rió.

Subieron no sabía cuánto el rubio, hasta que Sherlock se detuvo un instante y lo volteó a ver. El rubio ladeó la cabeza y entonces Sherlock abrió una pequeña puertita que se encontraba arriba de su cabeza y una gran luz aparecía. Habían llegado al techo. Pero no era la azotea.

Salieron y era una habitación, estaba hasta arriba de la mansión. Era como una pequeñísima torre escondida arriba, y en vez de paredes simplemente eran todas ventanas, daba la impresión de ser un gran mirador y muy bonito. Entonces la luz reflejada era ya la del atardecer.

Se dio cuenta que las horas que habían pasado, Las habían recorrido en toda la mansión.

– ¿Y ahora como bajaremos? Tardaremos toda la vida en volver! – Se quejaba un poco el rubio.

– No exageres, John. – Se reía el pelinegro y abría una puertecita junto a la que habían salido antes. – Está es como una resbaladilla, lleva al otro lado de la sala de la Biblioteca, del lado contrario de por donde entramos.

– Tú casa sí que es un misterio! – Alzaba los hombros al aire y se sentaba, sacando de su pequeña cangurera que traía en la cintura dos sándwiches, al pelinegro se le habían iluminado los ojos y se sentaba junto a él, tomando uno de los deliciosos aperitivos, y comían mientras el cielo comenzaba a caer.

– Bien… – Decía el pelinegro terminando su comida y abrazándose a sus piernas. – Aún nos queda una semana para que terminen las vacaciones.

– Cierto… ¿Regresarás a Londres no es cierto?

– Sí, pero las próximas vacaciones regresaremos aquí. Lo prometo.

– Vale, te creo. – Sonreía y terminaba su sándwich jugando con las puntas de sus pies, chocándolas entré si.

– Tú mamá. – Decía el pelinegro señalando la puerta, que se veía a la distancia la silueta de la madre del rubio. – Será mejor regresar, Mycroft comenzará a buscarnos y no quiero que encuentre este lugar. Será nuestro secreto.

– Dale! – Sonreía el rubio mirándole, ambos se miraban por unos segundos, sellando un secreto que quedaría entre ambos amigo. Y entonces bajaban pro la resbaladilla gritando un poco de emoción, y después cayendo mientras se abría la puerta para dejar pasar sus cuerpos al suelo y rodar en él. – Jajajajá! Que divertido!

– Lo sé! Me encanta! – Se reía y entonces la voz del Mayor de los Holmes, se escuchaba entrando.

– John, ¿Sherlock?, Ya han venido por él. – Entraba. – No pueden estar jugando aquí.

– Lo siento hermano, ya vamos. – Cerraba con cuidado la puerta el pelinegro, guiñándole el ojos al rubio y en una risa silenciosa ambos bajaban,. El rubio tomaba rápidamente su mochila olvidada y bajaban hasta encontrarse con la madre Watson. – ¿Te veo mañana John? Por cierto, la abuela Llevará a Mycroft y a mí a los campos, más allá de la colina. – Señalaba la colina detrás de su casa. – ¿Vienes?

– Pues… – Miraba a su madre para que le diera una señal de aprobación y esta solo suspiraba asintiendo. – Sí!

– Mañana temprano, como a las 9 de la mañana. Allá llevaremos comida, así que no desayunes.

– Está bien.

– Buenas noches. – Decía Mycroft y despedía a los Watson.


	6. La excursión PT I

Estaba nervioso, Nervioso porque jamás había llevado a alguien a aquella excursión.

Es más pensándolo bien, estaba nervioso de jamás haber tenido un amigo. Y ahora lo tenía. Inconscientemente, sonrió para sí mismo.

Estaba casi al borde de los nervios cuando ya habían dado las 9 en punto, y su hermano mayor aun no estaba listo. Tenía todo planeado para ese día, y su hermano parecía empeñado a arruinarlo. Se puso aún más nervioso cuando el timbre de la mansión resonó, indicando que su joven y rubio amigo estaba afuera ya esperándolos.

– ¡Mycroft por el amor de dios! – Le gritó un poco exasperado. – Deja de comer esos benditos pasteles y vámonos! John ya ha tocado!

– Cuida tus modales querido. – Anuncio su abuela bajando despacio las escaleras y colocaba su mano en la nuca del moreno. – Ve a abrirle a tu amiguito, Mientras que el chofer vaya sacando el coche, y tu hermano baje.

– Está bien, abuela. – Suspiraba por un segundo y entonces corría hasta la puerta de la mansión y se acomodaba el traje, para salir por el jardín y caminar lo más "Naturalmente" posible, hasta la gran reja de la mansión, y abrirle a su compañero.

– Hola Sherlock! – Lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa el rubio, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, en realidad sus ojos bajaron hasta las piernas de su amigo. Traía short, un lindo Short color café claro, pero en sus rodillas había marcas de un raspón, entonces volvió sus ojos hasta su rostro y vio claramente sus ojos un poco cristalizados. Y sus mejillas rojas, una clara señal de que se cayó y estaba conteniendo el llanto. Lo tomó de la mano metiéndolo con él y el rubio solo parpadeo.

– Hola John,.. – Miró a su mama aun teniendo de la muñeca al rubio. – Esperemos adentro a que Abuela y el chofer saquen el coche, Señora Watson. Muchas gracias por traerlo, yo lo cuidaré.

– G-Gracias Sherlock. – Se sorprendió al ver al moreno bastante serio y ladeo una cabeza, después vio como el moreno llevaba su vista inconscientemente a las rodillas nuevamente del rubio y a su rostro sumamente preocupado, Y el instinto maternal salió. Sonrio enternecida y abrazo a su hijo, para después abrazar al moreno susurrándole al oído. – Haber si te cuenta algo a ti.. – Se reía y se separaba. – Te veo al rato hijo, no hagan muchas travesuras por favor.

– No mamá! – Sonreía y entonces entraban al jardín, aún Sherlock le tenía de la muñeca, lo cual le preocupo un poco. – ¿Sherlock?

– ¿Qué te pasó?

– ¿Qué?

– Vamos John… ¿Qué te pasó? Tus rodillas. – Señalo lo evidente, que para el rubio, al principio no había captado. Pero entonces recordó y suspiro.

– Sin querer, estábamos jugando y Harry me empujo, y caí de la silla.

– Harriet. – Susurraba el nombre de ahora alguien que no caía bien a su agrado.

– P-Pero no te enfades con ella, en realidad estábamos jugando, solo se le paso la mano…

– Pero, ¿Te duele?

– Sí, me duele.

– Te hizo llorar?

– No!, Los niños no lloran. – Miraba a otro lado avergonzado.

– Tienes ganas de hacerlo.

– Sherlock! – Se safó del agarre algo incomodo y más avergonzado. – Ya.. o mejor me voy.

– ¡No! No.. ya, lo siento.. Es que madre, siempre nos dice que no es bueno guardarnos las cosas, aun que en realidad. No le entiendo, nunca me han dado ganas de llorar.

– Es que no fue tan duro… – El moreno se hincó hasta las rodillas inspeccionándolas de cerca y pasando su índice por el pequeño raspón, entonces el rubio tiritó un poco del dolor y el moreno se levanto en seguida.

– Sí te duele

– Yo… – No aguantó más y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Sherlock entonces deseo no haber dicho nada, sintió algo horrible dentro, que a su corta edad no había sentido, ni cuando él mismo se caía, y por reflejo lo abrazó.

Unos minutos así pasaron y John ya había desahogado todo lo que tenía que desahogar, pero aquel abrazo, era tan reconfortable para ambos, que no quería despegarse del moreno. Pero una voz los trajo a la realidad.

– Ya podemos irnos. ¿Te pasó algo John? – Alzó una ceja el mayor de los Holmes, mirando como el rubio secaba sus lágrimas.

– Yo… Me caí, pero ya estoy bien.

– Sí, Sherlock te dio ánimos ¿No es cierto?

– Yo..

– Cállate Mycroft. – Lo interrumpió y tomó al rubio de la muñeca nuevamente y vieron al coche a una distancia cercana y caminaron hasta llegar, entrando pro la parte trasera.

En la parte de enfrente, Estaba el chofer, y de copiloto la abuela. Detrás iban los dos hermanos Holmes y el pequeño rubio.

Ambos amigos iban hablando de lo que harían llegando allí, aquellas cosas que no conocía del lugar el rubio. El moreno le explicaba las maravillas que se encontraban, árboles de diferentes texturas y diferentes tamaños. Insectos inexplorados y bastante raros. También había un pequeñísimo riachuelo que corría, El rubio al principio lo dudó, pero Sherlock disipó sus dudas contándole que el agua no llegaba más arriba de sus talones. Entonces le contó que allí se encontraban diferentes tipos de ranas y más.

También le contó que las colinas eran tan perfectas que subiendo a cualquiera se veía todo el pueblo allí a lo lejos, también le conto que el cielo era tan azul que se podía ver más allá de las nubes, y de los aviones que pasaban. El rubio solo lo escuchaba con sumo entusiasmo.

Pasó una hora hasta que llegaron y salieron del coche, encontrándose a un hermoso paraje, las colinas verdes y el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes blancas alrededor, El sol no daba en su punto, pues como aún era temprano, no llegaba hasta su punto clímax. El pasto era de más verde y maravilloso. Los árboles se contoneaban con el compás exquisito del viento que los movía con cariño.

– Ven John! Abuela! No iremos lejos. – Sonreía a la abuela que bajaba del auto ayudada por el chofer.

– No. – Sentenció Mycroft. – No se pueden ir hasta que nos ayuden a acomodar el picnic. – El moreno rodeó los ojos y entre los tres instalaron las sillas plegables que habían traído, una mesita que se armaba y ayudaban a su abuela a sentarse debajo de una gran sombrilla que también habían traído. – Bien, ya pueden irse. Pero no se pierdan, Sherlock. Te lo advierto.

– Sí, Sí. Vamos John.

– Sí.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar por lo extenso del paraje, Sin claro, perderse de la vista del Holmes que leía a lo lejos, pero de vez en vez bajaba su libro para vigilar que ninguno de los dos se perdiera del camino.

Podría ser callado y podría guardárselo para sí. Pero una cosa que Mycroft era, y siempre sería. Era ser el protector de su hermano menor.


	7. La excursión PT II

Agradecía que el día estuviese de lo más bonito, habían ya pasado varias horas de que se habían acomodado Mycroft y la abuela de Sherlock en el paraje.

Por lo mientras, el rubio y el otro estaban empeñados en buscar una especie de planta que a Sherlock le faltaba para una colección de herbolarias que tenía.

Ya habían cruzado casi todo en verde prado, John miró curioso que Sherlock tenía la cabeza gacha en todo momento. Tenía algo en la mano, no sabía muy bien que era, así que se acercó un poco, parándose en puntillas y mirando por encima de su hombro.

– ¿Qué es eso Sherlock? – Preguntó mirando la pequeña cosa que tenía el moreno en la mano, El pequeño miró lo que veía el rubio y luego sonrió de medio lado. Se erguió bien y le enseño ante su rostro.

– Una lupa. Era de mi abuelo, pero me la regalo para cuando investigara. Mira… – Se la acerco al ojo y este se hizo más grande al momento de alejarse y más pequeño en cuanto lo alejaba.

– Woo!... – Lo tomó y comenzó a ver el pequeño pasto y hierbas que se encontraban a su alrededor, hasta que halló una bastante interesante. – ¿Cómo dices que son esas… plantas tuyas?..

– No solo son plantas, John. – Suspiraba rodando los ojos y poniendo las manos en su cintura. – Y se llama _**Pinguicula moranensis, **_Es difícil que se encuentren en-

– La encontré! – Gritó sorprendido el rubio. – Es está no? – Le señalaba una pequeña planta que parecía un trébol, pero alrededor tenía como pequeñas espinas, que parecían pelillos.

– Q-Que.. – Tomaba con rapidez la lupa y se acercaba, sacando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y tomándola sin arrancarla del suelo, sacaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Una pequeña palita que traía y comenzaba a escavar hasta encontrar el final de la raíz y metiendo. En realidad no había necesitado escarbar mucho, la planta era pequeña y no tenía tanta raíz.

– ¿Para que la quieres? – Veía como la observaba detenidamente.

– Su… – Se quedaba inerte viendo la planta, hasta que volvía a la realidad y negaba un poquito con la cabeza, tratando de acomodar las palabras y las ideas en orden nuevamente. – Su… Sus "Espinas" Sueltan un jugo como.. Pegajoso, que podría serme muy útil en mi estudio.. Además.. Son carnívoras.. – Sonreía de medio lado. – Comen insectos. Son bastante interesantes.

– No sabía que te interesaban las plantas. – Comenzaron a caminar, al rubio ya le había dado hambre y el estómago le traicionaba haciendo un sonoro ruido. Eso lo había avergonzado un poco y se sonrojaba.

– ¿Haz traído un poco de tus Sándwiches? ¿O los dejaste?

– No.. Los dejé, será mejor que regresemos…

– Bien, aun que no quisiera…

– ¿Por qué?

– Es que quiero descansar un poco aquí. – Se sentaba debajo de un árbol para que el sol no le diera, y no es que hubiese mucho, pero nunca le había gustado mucho el sol.

– Oh… – Se sentaba a su lado y de su pequeña mochila que cargaba, una pequeña que no había dejado allí, sacaba dos pequeños jugos. – Son de Manzana. – Le daba uno con una sonrisa y el otro le correspondía la sonrisa.

– ¿Así son?...

– ¿Umh? – Lo volteaba a ver colocando su popote y comenzando a tomar del interior del contenido, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

– Que.. Si esto hacen los amigos… – Miraba su jugo con curiosidad. – Yo jamás había tenido un amigo… Y no sé realmente..

– Sherlock…– Comenzaban a reírse– Somos niños.. No necesitas hacer mucho para que seamos amigos.. ¿Ya lo somos no es cierto? – Reía nuevamente y dejaba caer su cuerpo ante el caluroso y tranquilo pasto.

– Sí… Lo somos… – Sonreía de medio lado mirando al otro recostado y tomando de su jugo con ojos cerrados y después dio un largo suspiro, recogiendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y pensando.

En verdad, el moreno no tenía muchos amigos en Londres, En realidad, siempre le molestaban por ser más inteligente a toda su clase. Pero de todas formas no le importaba mucho las calificaciones, eso solo era para Mycroft, que ya estaba por el décimo grado.

Los profesores siempre le retaban por tener que estar persiguiéndolo por tener malas calcificaciones, por no entregar tareas, por contestar tanto maestros como alumnos. Pero para su buena suerte, lo compensaba todo en los exámenes, tanto que luego podría exentarlos.

En otra parte, John se había mudado por que su padre y su madre se habían separado, Su padre vivía en Australia. Se habían apenas mudado a ese campo pues era el único lugar más barato que había podido encontrar la madre, y además de que la escuela era para varios grados y en ella iba Harry y John sin necesidad de que la Madre tuviese que llevarlos a escuelas diferentes.

John Había sido de tener muchos amigos, pero siempre le gustaba ayudar a los demás. No iba muy bien en la escuela pero siempre se esforzaba en todo.

Volvió a suspirar, pensando en que sería si John fuese a la misma escuela. Entonces calló en cuenta que las vacaciones terminarían en algunas Semanas, Para ser Exacto, 3 Semanas.

No podría estar con John en una semana, Porque tenía "tareas" importantes que su madre le había encargado, aparte de que… En unos días llegaría su institutriz de Francés. Bufó y eso llamó la atención del rubio, levantándose y ladeando la cabeza.

El moreno ya tenía los ojos postrados al frente, como mirando y sin mirar al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Sherlock?

– ¿Umm?.. – Lo volteaba a ver. – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿No tenemos que regresar?

– Oh.. Cierto. – Se levantaba tratando con cuidado su bolsita con la planta y comenzaban a caminar. – ¿Sabes Francés?

– ¿Qué?

– No me hagas repetir la pregunta John, No me gusta ser repetitivo. – Sonreía mostrando sus dientes un poco y el rubio miro al cielo riendo.

– Claro que lo eres… – Y luego lo volteaba a ver curioso. – No, no sé. ¿Por qué?

– Excelente… Es que en unos días, vendrá nuestra tutora de Francés, Y me gustaría que vinieras a las clases… Porque si no vienes, no podríamos vernos en dos semanas..

– ¿¡Dos semanas! Eso es una eternidad!

– No exageres John… – Se reía ante la infantilidad de su amigo. – Pero… Sí e smucho tiempo, y me he divertido contigo.. – Un ligero sonrojo se azomaba por sus mejillas pálidas. – Y quiero seguir jugando contigo… Y quiero que veas mis experimentos.

– No se diga más!

– ¿Uh?

– Iré!... ¿Pero no se enojarán?

– No creo, Si tu mamá está de acuerdo, mi institutriz te dará clases, Ella cobra por mi y Mycroft, pero tengo algo ahorrado y..

– ¿Qué? Espera no. No quiero que gastes tu dinero, ¿Y si lo necesitas?

– ¿Para qué lo necesitaría a esta edad?

– Uh… ¿Comprar… Dulces?

– Oh vamos John.. ¿Cuándo me has visto comer dulces?

– En este momento… – Le señalaba que le había dado sin que el otro se diera cuenta una pequeña barra de chocolate, que inconcientemente le moreno se estaba llevando ya a la boca.

– Oh… – Miraba la barra y luego miraba al otro y ambos comenzaban a reír sonoramente.

Llegaban hasta donde estaba la abuela y el hermano, comiendo de la exquisita comida que habían preparado especialmente para el Pic nic. Acompañado con los Sándwiches de John que había preparado para todos, Hasta la abuela gustosa probó uno y le encantó.

Ya era tarde y de tanto jugar después de comer, los chicos ya se encontraban exhaustos en la parte trasera del auto durmiendo, En la puerta de los Watson, Mycroft cargaba con cuidado a John, Sherlock que sintió como el auto se detenía abría los ojos y miraba como su hermano mayor le entregaba el cuerpo de un cansado y dormido rubio a brazos de la hermana mayor, pues la madre no estaba.

Se precipitó un segundo y se bajo del auto dando unos pasos y tallando un poco sus ojos para que el sueño se fuera un poco.

– En.. Unos días… Dentro de dos.– Bostezaba un poco y atraía la atención de los mayores. – Mañana, Mi institutriz de fránces va a venir… Y se quedará por dos semanas… Y me gustaría que John viniese a…

– ¿A aprender? Pero si falta le hace. – Sonreía – Le diré a mi madre, y en cuanto venga tu institutriz podrás venir por él. – Le guiñaba el ojo. – Me alegra que mi hermano por fin tenga con quien jugar. – El moreno sonreía satisfactoriamente y con ayuda de su hermano volvían al auto y entraban a su mansión.

Tal vez no vería a John el siguiente día, o el que seguía a ese…

Pero pedía a todos los dioses que la institutriz si viniera, para poder estar más tiempo con John… Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio, y el rubio a la de él.

Era extraño… Pero bonito tener un mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:3 Que me han suspendido mi otra cuenta de Twitter... Digo.. por si me quieren seguir(?) FriiJWatson2<strong>_

_**;u; Gracias y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar... He estado .. Bloqueada... Y todo lo que escribo no me gusta.. Y estoy en un concurso, y no llevo ni... Gran parte del reto... XD Pero gracias por leer :) Y dejar reviews.. A la pregunta que me hicieron.**_

_**Sí, habrá de Jóvenes. Pero digamos que solo será un capitulo o algo así. Por que... Bueno, ya verán :3**_

_**Gracias por leer 3**_

_**Always yours. Frii Wonka.**_


	8. La institutriz

Unos tacones largos descendían de un coche lujoso, De allí le seguían unas piernas largas y entonadas, Cubiertas por unos jeans entallados, Salió completamente y los cabellos dorados le caían por los hombros, Sus lentes oscuros le cubrían del sol que estaba haciendo afuera, y tomaba su bolsa para comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión. Al abrir la puerta un moreno sonreía de medio lado triunfante.

Había venido su institutriz.

— ¡Señorita Morstan! — Sonreía y la chica con una grata sonrisa se quitaba los lentes para guardarlos en su bolsa y recibir en sus brazos a un moreno que le veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. De todas sus Institutrices a la que más soportaba era a ella, pues era inteligente, y sabía muchísimas cosas. — ¿Fue largo el camino?

— Para nada. — Sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura. — ¿Y tu herm- — Le interrumpía el mayor de los Holmes, que salía de la casa y le daba la bienvenida.

— Buenas tardes, Mrs Morstan. — Le sonreía y le invitaba a pasar mientras Sherlock caminaba a su lado. — No sé si le haya dicho ya mi hermano…

— ¿El qué? — Ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad la joven, no tenía más de 21 años, y caminaba a los costados de los chicos.

— ¿No le ha dicho? — Mycroft le daba una mirada inquisitoria al menor mientras ladeaba el rostro hacia adelante, y el pequeño solo miraba a otro lado enojado. Pues no le habían dado la oportunidad aún de hablar. — Bueno, Es que Sherlock traerá a un amigo suyo.

— Un… — Se quedaba en silencio un instante, y quieta. Estaba sorprendida, pues en todo el tiempo que le había dado clases a esos dos, ninguno le había contado que tuviese amigos.. O siquiera hablara con las demás personas. — Amigo.. ¿Es verdad eso, Sherlock? — Se giró para agacharse un poco y mirar el rostro del menor, quien se sonrojó un tanto abrumado por la situación y solo alcanzó a asentir. — Eso.. Es ¡Espléndido! De verdad. Me alegro mucho por ti Sherlock. — Lo abrazó cálidamente, y el solo sonrió y le sacó la lengua a su hermano. El mayor solo rodó los ojos y le mordió a la manzana que ya había cogido de la cocina antes. — Bien, ¿Y cuando conoceré a ese amigo tuyo? ¿Le daré clases también? ¿Vive lejos?

— Señorita, Señorita! ¡Tantas preguntas son innecesarias! — Alzaba ambas manos el moreno y caminaba a la gran sala que tenían especial para que ella les enseñara, era como un salón de clases y una biblioteca al mismo tiempo. Y en vez de pupitres había sofás muy grandes y cómodos. En medio de esa sala había un pizarrón verde y tizas en él. — El vendrá en cuanto le llame. Estaba ansioso por venir, y pues se acaba de mudar aquí.

— Ah, entonces vive aquí. ¿Irán en la misma escuela?

— No, No sea ingenua Señorita Morstan…

— Sherlock! — Le decía su hermano mayor a regañadientes mientras se sentaba en el sofá. — No seas grosero.

— Lo siento… Quise decir, que no. Yo… Nosotros, Regresaremos a Londres a finales de vacaciones, más el se quedará… Supongo que estudiará en la Primaria que está cerca de aquí.

— Oh… Lo siento por ti. — Le ponía una mano entre sus cabellos negros. — ¿Por qué no vas por él?

— ¿De verdad? — Miraba a su hermano, y el otro asentía. Salió corriendo de allí para ir a la casa de su amigo, De todas formas, aun que no se lo hubiera permitido el hubiese salido por John.

— Un amigo…— Susurro nuevamente la maestra mientras comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón. — ¿No estarás celoso, verdad Mycry?. — Sonreía para sí.

— ¡Oh! Que vá. — Miraba hacia su libro y sonreía de medio lado — En realidad, estoy Feliz por Sherlock… Desde que conoció a John… Es diferente… Diferente en el buen sentido, Claro.

— Es de verdad una maravillosa noticia. — Siguió escribiendo.

Mientras tanto, el moreno corría y corría por el jardín hasta llegar a la casa del rubio, saliendo por su gran puerta de su mansión, doblando a un lado y llegando hasta la puerta. Tuvo que saltar un poco para conseguir alcanzar el timbre de la casa, y entusiasmado y con poca paciencia jugaba con sus dedos por detrás de su espalda.

— ¡Oh Sherlock! — Decía su hermana, Tenía aliento a alcohol, lo que notó Sherlock. Aun que no se veía ebria, parecía que había estado bebiendo. — ¿Quieres que le llame a John? — Inspeccionó sus ojos y estaban rojos, Seguramente había estado llorando y esa era la causa de su pesar.

— Por favor, Harriet. Si no es mucha molestia. — Sonreía fingidamente mientras la veía alejarse, y asomó un poco la cabeza, parecía dentro que había habido una pelea, había jarrones tirados y los muebles estaban desacomodados. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y se asomó un poco más, agarrándose del arco de la puerta abierta.

— ¡Vamos John! Tienes que salir! Ya te dije! Ella va a estar bien!

— ¡Tú que vas a saber! ¡Déjame en paz!

— No seas testarudo! Si no sales, voy a tirar la maldita puerta.! — Se escuchó como abrieron la puerta. — Mira John, Tranquilízate y…

— ¡Hueles a alcohol!

— No es lo que..

— ¡Vas a volverte como papá! ¡Mamá tenía razón y… — Se escuchó una mano impactar contra la piel, y después que alguien corría bajando las escaleras, lo que puso alerta al moreno y salió de allí esperando en el jardín. Vio como el Rubio agachado le tomaba de la mano y corría con el otro hacía la mansión Holmes.

— J-John… — Susurraba el moreno mientras intentaba correr, y ya alejados de la casa del rubio, y estando ya en la mansión, este le detenía y hacía que volteara. — ¿John.. qué ocurre?...

— Mamá.. Enfermó… — Le miraba Sollozando un poco. — Le han detectado una enfermedad que aún no saben cual es… — Bajaba la mirada. — Harriet ha estado bebiendo, y mi padre no sabe aun nada…

— Pero si Harriet dice que estará bien porque no le crees?..

— Por qué cuando miente, bebe… Es como papá… Y… Seguro tiene miedo, de que si algo le pasa a mamá, nos separen ya que mi padre renunció a los derechos de custodia de ambos… Ella aun no es mayor de edad, y ni un empleo tiene…

— Tranquilo John… — Le acariciaba la espalda para que no llorase, tenerlo así tan frágil le hacía doler el estómago, sentía una presión en el pecho, y unas terribles ganas de hacer algo, pero sin poder. — Ella estará bien… ¿Si?... Mi institutriz ya vino… — Le tomaba la mano. — Tal vez necesites distraerte un rato… Tranquilo… —Le llevaba a la casa dentro y al cuarto donde estaban los demás.

John Watson. Anotó en su mente el moreno.

John Watson es el ser más fuerte y con mucha voluntad que he conocido.

Lo miró todo el rato que estaban aprendiendo, mientras él moreno no retiraba sus ojos del rubio. Todo el tiempo John le sonreía a la Maestra por no ser descortés, también preguntaba con algo de pena cuando no sabía algo. Se esforzaba mucho ese primer día. Dejando de lado todo el sentimiento que había encarado ese día… Su mejilla seguía roja por la bofetada de su hermana… Pero John era el ser más fuerte que conocía Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por tardar tanto por no actualizar, prometo esta semana actualizar este fic x'D So.. cualquier cosa dejen review o a mi titter FriiJWatson :)<strong>


	9. La pijamada

Pasaron las horas y casi al cuarto para las 6 la Institutriz debía retirarse a la habitación que siempre le acondicionaban a quedarse. Era siempre una invitada en la mansión, cuando de enseñarles se trataba. Algo que le llamaba la atención de su nuevo estudiante, es que era firme en lo que quería, y admiraba mucho al moreno. Aun que tal vez, Sherlock no se había dado cuenta. John en verdad lo admiraba… Así como viceversa.

— Bien. — Dijo mientras cerraba el libro. — Terminó la clase de hoy, fue un gusto conocerte John, eres un excelente estudiante. — Comenzó a borrar la pizarra y les volteó a ver. — Pueden retirarse a la cena, seguramente ya tendrán servido para ustedes.

— ¿Y usted señorita Morstan? — Decía el rubio mientras se levantaba del pupitre. — Oh, no te preocupes. Mi prometido vendrá por mí, así que saldré a cenar.

— Ya veo… — Sonreía y luego caminaba detrás del moreno, volvió la vista cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y pudo observar que la joven bajaba la mirada algo triste cuando estaba de espaldas borrando el pizarrón.

Se preguntó durante la cena que es lo que le afligía a la rubia en sí. Momentos más tarde, el rubio le pidió permiso al moreno de que si se podría quedar a dormir en su casa, en verdad no quería ver a Harriet, que a pesar de haberse sentido mal por lo de su madre. Se sentía peor por gritarle, y salir así sin más.

— Por supuesto John, puedes llamarle. — Le pasó el teléfono y le miró. — Mi cama tiene doble colchón, podemos bajar uno y yo duermo en el suelo.

— ¡Para nada! — Negó varias veces con la cabeza. — Ni pensar que te dejaré dormir en el piso mientras yo robo tu cama! ¡No, no! — El moreno se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

— No te estoy preguntando, John Watson. — Sonreía de medio lado mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso y a su habitación para arreglar todo para ambos.

— Sherl-… — Suspiraba rendido y miraba los botones del teléfono mientras lo descolgaba y empezaba a marcar. Escucho el sonido de espera unos segundos, sintiendo como en su estómago se formaban los nudos de cuando esperas a que te regañen o cuando sabes que hiciste algo malo, y esperas simplemente lo peor.

— _¿Diga? _ — Contestó la mayor de los Watson del otro lado.

— Y-Yo… Amh… — Tragaba saliva y se aclaraba la garganta un poco, haciendo una mueca, Aquella mueca que de grande siempre le definiría. — Harry… Am, Quisiera… Quedarme en casa de Sherlock hoy…

— _John… Ah sí, está bien_. — Se quedaron los dos en silencio un rato y luego la otra suspiró un segundo. — _Llamó papá._

— ¿De… Verdad? ¿Qué dijo?...

— _Está en el Ejército, John_. — Se mordió un poco el labio mientras estaba en el teléfono. — _¿John?_

— B-Bueno, E-Esta bien… Es lo que el quería. — Apretaba el teléfono con cuidado. — Ya me voy, tenemos.. — Negaba con la cabeza un poco. — Tengo, que ir con Sherlock… Tengo que ayudarle a acomodar los colchones para dormir.

— _Buenas noches, John. __Mañana iré a ver a Mamá… Puedes quedarte con Sherlock todo el día mañana. Así que, Te veo en la noche_. — Colgó y tomó de la botella que tenía de lado. Era verdad que iba a ir a ver a su madre, más aún tenía miedo. Ella no mentía cuando tomaba… Ella solo era diferente cuando tomaba. No le gustaba tomar, y no lo hacía frente a su madre.

— Buenas… — Escucho el tono de colgar del otro lado y colgó.

Se quedó un tiempo junto al teléfono y dejo salir un largo suspiro, para después caminar por todo el pasillo para ir hasta las escaleras, subiendo con los pies pesados.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando como Sherlock estaba acomodando todas las cosas que conllevaban para aquella "pijamada" como solían ser conocidas. Era la primera vez que tenía una, y la verdad no sabía como eran. Ladeó la cabeza mirando como el moreno pensaba a en que almohada le gustaría dormir tal vez al rubio y las comprobó muy bien, recostándose en cada una y al parecer la que fuese la más cómoda iba a ser para John. Después paso por las cobijas mientras las acomodaba con cuidado encima para que quedaran bien puestas y después se sentaba en una de ellas dándole la espalda a la puerta. Estaba en la del piso, con ojos cerrados pensando tal vez.

Sonrió para sí y entro con pasos despacio sin molestarlo y se subió a la cama, la cual no hizo ningún ruido al contrario de la suya en su casa, siempre era muy ruidosa por la madera vieja con la que había estado echa. Sonrió al ver el rostro del otro tan tranquilo y apacible. Era todo un misterio Sherlock Holmes; Era divertido y a veces podía pasar horas sin hablar, pero era todo un mundo cuando no hablaban pero jugaban. O cuando estaban estudiando como en aquel día, de vez en cuando lo miraba y el estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, aun que parecía que no le daba importancia. Era fácil para él entender las cosas.

Se recostó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar el también pero todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era todo lo que se relacionaba con su familia, y de pronto sintió como se humedecía su rostro. Lentamente sintió una mano tratando de calmar su tristeza y le sacaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. Abrió los ojos y miró al moreno quien le veía con autentica preocupación.

— J-John.. ¿Qué tien..

— Nada! — Escondía su rostro y con la manga de su sueter se limpiaba las lágrimas. — Nada… Perdón.

— E-Esta bien… — Deducía como el rubio no quería hablar de ello, seguramente la llamada había sido algo estimulante para su tristeza por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. — ¿Te gusta como acomodé tu cama?

— ¿Huh? — Levantaba la vista y luego se sentaba para observar bien a detalle. — Sí, Gracias…

— No se como duermas… Pero por lo general yo no me cubro más que con una colcha… Pero me deduje que a ti te gustaba dormir bien abrigado…

— Dedujiste bien. — Se reía y se recostaba y sentía como debajo de su almohada había algo. — ¿Uh?... — Sacaba la pijama que el moreno le había otrogado para usar. — Notraes una, y… Sé que te gustaría dormir con una pijama.. Yo por lo general solo duermo con ropa interior. ¿No te importa verdad?

— ¡Jajaja! Claro que no!.

— Es que a veces Mycroft se enoja, dice que eso no debe hacer un niño. — Rodaba los ojos. — Pero a mi me da igual.

— Jajaj Gracias, está bien para mi. — Miraba la pijama, era azul grisaseo, y se veía muy cómoda. Por lo que se cambio de un instante a otro, Le quedaba grande, pues el moreno era más alto que él y se miraba las mangas. — Parezco un Duende…

— Corrección. Eres un Duente.

— O un Hobbit.

— ¿Un Hobbit?

— Ya sabes, del libro de "El Señor de los anillos" ¿No lo conoces?

— No… — Ladeaba la cabeza.

— Bueno, un día te lo prestare.. — Se acomodó debajo de las cobijas y el moreno se levantó para prender una lámpara que estaba en el buró. — Me encanta ese libro.

— Te llego a creer… a ti te encanta todo… — Se reía y apagaba la luz, dejando brillar la lámpara que hacía reflejar pequeñas estrellas como un universo dentro del cuarto del moreno.

— Wooow… — Susurraba mientras miraba maravillado en cada detalle.

— Lo sé… Me gusta dormir así, No le temo a la oscuridad… No le temo a nada, solo… Eso me gusta. Me ayuda a pensar…

— Te encanta pensar. — Le miraba y sonreía. — Buenas noches Sherlock…

— Buenas noches John. — Le miraba de reojo cuando el rubio cerraba los ojos, y no pudo evitar volver a la cara de preocupación que hacía unos momentos había ocultado… Le preocupaba, más que nadie le había preocupado.


	10. El Hospital

Una luz le calló en el rostro al rubio, siempre se levantaba temprano, más la costumbre que nada. En su casa, cuando sus padres aun no se habían divorciado, John se levantaba justo a las 6 de la mañana como su padre. Un militar.

Bostezó adormilado y miró el reloj de pared que existía en esa habitación. "8:00 " Era temprano, Volteó a ver a Sherlock y no se encontraba en su cama. Se sentó con el corazón en vuelta de hoja, y se levantó de la cama, arreglando todo. Se sentía como un pequeño conejito solito en una jaula.. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

— Oh, John, Ya has despertado. — Sonrió el moreno y traía una gran charola con un rico desayuno, el rubio se extrañó y se acercó.

— ¿Uno? Y… ¿El tuyo?

— Oh, yo ya he desayunado… La abuela nos hace desayunar temprano, aun que a mi no me gusta, me quita mucho tiempo. — Suspiraba con fastidio y lo dejaba en una mesita, mientras se sentaba en la cama que John anteriormente había acomodado. — ¿Qué tal dormiste?

— Bien, Aun que sigo un poco preocupado por mi madre… — Suspiró y comenzó a comer, era delicioso aquel omelette que le habían preparado. — Hoy quiero regresar a casa, quiero ver si Harry esta bien, si visitó a mamá… Quiero ir a visitarla..

— John…

— ¿Mmh? — Volteó a verlo con un poco de pan en la boca.

— ¿Qué… Te parece si yo los llevo…? Bueno, obvio yo no… Que nos acompañe Mycroft, el chofer… Y La institutriz…

— Y-Yo… ¿Estás seguro?

— Los hospitales no son de mis favoritos… Pero me causan curiosidad la parte donde dejan a los muertos… — Le sonreía. — Estoy seguro.

— Gracias. — Sonrió gentilmente y siguió comiendo.

De un momento a otro, Sherlock notó lo tranquilizante que era ver a ese rubio comer, Ver a su pequeño amigo disfrutar cada bocado con una sonrisa y mirando directamente a su plato. Quería tenerlo así siempre, quería que su madre se recuperara para verlo siempre feliz.

Saliendo ya casi al medio día, Iban en la carretera los hermanos Holmes y los hermanos Watson para ir en camino al hospital central donde estaba su madre. Al llegar se bajaron primero los rubios, inconcientemente John tomó la mano de Harry, Apretándola para seguir caminando.

El doctor salió y los miró, una sonrisa se había plantado en todo su rostro y se acercó lentamente a los jóvenes. Por su parte, Sherlock y Mycroft habían optado por tomar su distancia, esas cosas familiares no les concernían, así que estaban a unos metros detrás de los niños que hablaban con el responsable.

— Bueno, Al fin pudimos bajarle la fiebre y está respondiendo bien a los analgésicos. — Colocó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro del Rubio.

— ¿Y… Está despierta? — Preguntó Harry.

— Sí, pueden pasar a verla.

— ¡Gracias! — Se soltó el rubio corriendo a su amigo y le tomó la mano. — ¡Esta despierta, Sherlock! ¡Esta bien! — Le apretó un poco más la mano. — Vamos a verla! Ella estará muy feliz de verte.

— Y-Yo?.. p-pero..

— Ve, Sherlock, No seas descortés. — Sonrió la institutriz y empujó por la espalda un poco al moreno, quién un poco avergonzado, se apretó aun mas a la mano del rubio y camino a su lado hasta la habitación de hospital.

— Toc, Toc… — El pequeño tocaba la puerta, empujando después de girar la perilla. Miró a su madre, tan tierna como siempre, con ojos cansados de haber estado luchando con la enfermedad. Soltó la mano de Sherlock y salió corriendo a sus brazos. —¡Mamá! Estaba… Preocupado por ti…

— John… — Lo abrazó con fuerza y luego la otra se unió al abrazo…

En ese instante, Sherlock no sabía que sentir. Si alegría, o incomodidad… Ese tipo de muestras afectivas no eran bien aceptadas en su casa, con su madre o con su padre… Más a veces era posible abrazar a la señorita Mary, y siempre a su abuela. Era diferente, eso era amor de madre…

— Sherlock… — Lo miró la mujer y le extendió la palma.

El se quedó quieto unos segundos, mirando a ambos lados y luego mirándola, ¿De verdad ella estaba pidiendo eso?... El se acercó tímido y curioso, como un pequeño gatito conociendo nuevas cosas. Y le tomo la mano con cuidado, siendo atraído igual por el abrazo.

Entre la calidez de los brazos de su amigo y el cariño que transmitían las mujeres, se sintió por primera vez, con algo de un cariño que era desconocido para él. Simplemente dejó cerrar a sus ojos en el abrazo.

Unos minutos después que se separaron, el moreno se sonrojó colocándose detrás nuevamente del rubio.

— Me… Alegro mucho de que este mejor, Señora Watson…

— Y yo te agradezco por cuidar a mi Johnny, Sherly. —Sonreía de medio lado mientras le tomaba la mano a su pequeño.

— Mamá… — La miró la rubio y se sentó a su lado. — Perdóname por todo…

— Oh.. Hija. —Le acariciaba con la mano libre la mejilla. — Tranquila, dice el doctor que en unos días voy a salir, así que, tú sigue siendo como eres, que yo seguiré regañándote para que aprendas.

— Sí… — Dijo fingiendo molestia, pero después ambas rieron.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo un rato, Casi una hora, hasta que la enfermera entró y les interrumpió, ya era momento de las medicinas y que cambiaran algunos sueros de la madre, por lo que la hora de visitas sería suspendida.

— Vayan a comer, yo estaré bien, ¿Podrían visitarme mañana?

— ¡Claro! Todos los días hasta que salgas. — Se levantó de la cama el rubio y se colocó al lado del moreno — Entonces nos vamos má. — Le dio un ultimo beso al igual que la chica y salieron de la habitación.

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio, Sherlock estaba pensando, como usualmente lo hacía, su atención se centralizó cuando escuchó sollozos a su lado. Era John, Volteó a ver si Harry lo miraba, pero ella venía hablando con Mycroft, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Hizo una mueca de molestia y le tomó la mano. El rubió se asustó y lo miró, a penas sus ojos se iban a romper, pero al sentir la presión en su mano, recobró toda su confianza.

Dejaron a Harry en la casa, y a insistencia de Sherlock, John volvió a pasar el día y la noche allí. Volvieron a dormirse como la noche anterior, En silencio habían acomodado las casas, y Sherlock se sentó mirando a John.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, Es solo… Sentí mucho alivio… Es mi mamá… — Le miraba. — ¿Tú no te has preocupado así por tu mamá?

— Uh… —Se quedó pensando y negó con la cabeza.

— Ya… Veo. — Saltó de su cama hasta donde estaba Sherlock. — ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

— ¿Qué? No te gusta la cama?

— Sí, me gusta… Es que, Es extraño… Cuando estoy contigo, no me siento asustado. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja y al moreno se le escapo una pequeña risa, haciéndose a un lado, apagando la luz y recostándose bien.

— Bien, puedes quedarte… — Se acostó a su lado y se tapó bien con la cobija, cerrando los ojos.

Era la primera vez, que el cerebro de Sherlock no necesitó pensar hasta agotarse, Sentir a John a su lado, simplemente le hizo sentirse en paz… Una paz infantil cuando no sientes miedo, ni dudas, ni curiosidad, ni hambre, ni frio… Era una paz que en su corta edad no había sentido.


	11. Despedida

Despertó, una respiración muy cerca al oído le regresó del profundo sueño que tenía. Profundo y horrorizante.

Había soñado con una guerra. Con John irse, Soñó que se enlistaba a la guerra, y que en un ataque terrorista, había bombas y disparos. Que toda su unidad había salido volando en una gran explosión salieron volando partes de cuerpos inertes, llenos de sangre y sesos. Eso jamás le había afectado a Sherlock. Lo que le afectó fue ver a su mejor amigo, tan claro y horrible, recibiendo varias heridas y una muy profunda en el hombro. Sangre.

Pero despertó, tenía sudor frio en todo su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora. Era lo peor que podría haberle pasado y eso lo habías soñado. Se volteó despacio para no despertarlo, seguramente eran las 3 am, pues el sol ni siquiera había salido. Lo miró por unos segundos. El rostro de John, respirando tan tranquilo. Tan pacifico, tan… Sereno. Y aún así, su corazón se le intentaba salir. Miedo. Tenía miedo…

Su mano por debajo de las cobijas recorrió buscando la de John. Se preocupó un poco cuando el rubio se removió, mas no se despertó y en cambio apretó fuertemente la mano de Sherlock. Esté abrió un poco la boca. ¿Que estaría soñando John?... Seguramente algo agradable como para estar tan sereno… Suspiró por lo bajo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, un teniendo de la mano a su amigo. Queriendo olvidar todo el horror del sueño pasado.

La luz del día se coló por la ventana. Ninguno se había dignado a despertar y hacía horas Mycroft había estado llamando a la puerta. Toc,Toc,Toc sonaba en la madera y eso los hizo abrir los ojos. Sherlock recordó instantáneamente que seguía sosteniendo la mano de John, por lo que la soltó de inmediato mientras el segundo se despertaba y bostezaba aun adormilado.

— Por una última vez. ¡Sherlock, John! Vengan a cenar. YA.

Abrió la puerta dejando a Mycroft con la boca abierta y le rodó los ojos .

— Dios, eres más molesto por la mañana, Mycroft… — Susurró, el otro se enojo y simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta. A veces era muy divertido molestar a Mycroft por la mañana. Lo animaba mucho.

— Oh.. Parece que nos quedamos dormidos.. Y yo tengo que ir a ver a mamá a medio día! — Miraba el reloj, en realidad no era tarde. Darían a penas las 9, pero bien dicen que una buena siesta te hace perderte de todo el mundo. De toda la noción que esta conlleva y los problemas que nos rodean. — Oh… Aún tengo algunas horas… — Miraba a Sherlock mientras iba por sus cosas, Daba gracias a que el baño, para tomar una ducha, como todos los días, estuviese en cuarto de Sherlock. Era una lujosa casa en verdad.

— 'Me avisas cuando termines de ducharte, John. — El rubio asintió y se metió al baño. De pronto, Sherlock se quedó estático un segundo. Abrió de par a par los ojos y recordó el sueño anterior. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La sangre se le heló. Pero negro rápidamente con la cabeza. No, tenía que estar bien para John, John lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba bien, para sostenerse en un piso muy resbaloso.

Una semana estuvieron yendo hacia el hospital a visitar a la mamá de John. En realidad era divertido para ambos. Podían gracias a la influencia de Mycroft y el carisma, -que lograba tener a veces -, de Sherlock podían entrar a las salas de operaciones, solo como espectadores.

A John le había crecido un ferviente deseo por convertirse en Doctor. Era tan fascinante en cada operación como podía ser tan difícil, tener metodologías que podrían ser erróneas y aún así, salvar vidas. Traer vidas al mundo, o simplemente hacer lo mejor pero fallar…

Esos eran los doctores.

A John le gustaría ser un doctor.

A Sherlock le gustaba ver a John sonreír, en cada sala a la que iban, parecía como un museo. Un museo con pacientes, personas, vida, muerte. Todo. Y eso hacía a John feliz.

Cada día, iban y pasaban a contarle historias solo inventadas por ellos dos a la madre, como siempre Harry acompañaba, toda esa semana se la había pasado sobria, quería demostrar un ejemplo de cambio a su madre, y la mejor sonrisa para disculparse por todo.

Después de contar sus historias, de hacer reír en simultaneas veces a su mamá, siempre salían de allí corriendo. Ya eran conocidos como los pequeños detectives. Como siempre, Sherlock siempre preguntaba el por qué de las cosas, si encontraba algo que no encajaba pedía prestado algún libro de medicina - El cual a veces no le daban - y comenzaba a investigar para ayudar.

Pero lo que más le apasionaba a Sherlock, a diferencia de John. Era que a veces se les perdían cosas a las personas, a veces no eran aburridas. Simplemente a veces era demasiado extraño.

Y el tenía que indagar.

Usar sus métodos y aplicarlos.

Siempre conseguía resultados.

Una semana después de que la madre de John salió. Toda esa burbuja de fantasía, comodidad, tranquilidad y especial familiaridad se rompió. Ese era el último fin de semana que Sherlock pasaría en casa de su abuela. La tutora ya se había ido antes, y solo le quedaban dos días allí, uno lo ocuparía para organizar sus cosas, terminar de empacar y demás…Y el último lo ocuparía en despedirse de John.

No lo veía como algo que de verdad iba a importarle, sabía que las siguientes vacaciones serían tremendamente divertidas. Así cada vacaciones serían, John siempre era súper divertido y eso lo emocionaba con demasía.

Y así fue, ese sábado se lo pasó empacando; Guardando calcetines, ropa, juguetes, cosas que John le había regalado como dibujos o una que otra tontería que en sus aventuras habían encontrado. En ningún momento dejó de ver para la casa de John.

A lo lejos se veía el rubio. Para él no era difícil ver para allá, tenía una excelente vista. Estaba John en su habitación, simplemente recostado en su escritorio, ese escritorio viejo y lleno de libros sin sentido, recargado en sus brazos.

¿Debería estar feliz, no?

Debería estar feliz porque su madre está con él ahora, y está bien…

Pero… ¿Entonces por qué John se ve tan mal?...

Suspiró un instante y dejó las cosas. Ya era tarde y el mayor tiempo para pasar con John no lo iba a desperdiciar.

La mañana siguiente se avecinó y John fue ala casa de Sherlock, Estaba muy silencioso al principio, como inerte de sus propios pensamientos, pensando sin mucha claridad, pero Sherlock lo quiso regresar al mundo, quería tenerlo para sí y de regreso por lo que comenzó una aventura con él. John le siguió, dejo de lado los pensamientos, y se le olvidó la idea que lo acongojaba.

Horas más tarde el día se había vuelto atardecer, y entonces el coche de los Holmes ya estaba afuera, esperando con las maletas a ser guardadas, el rubio estaba allí, parado junto a su madre de la mano, aguantando unas ganas tremendas por llorar. Le dolía el corazón, le dolía mucho.

— Oh, Sherly. Te vamos a extrañar mucho. — Dijo la mamá Watson, abrazando primero con mucho cariño al moreno, y después a si mismo a Mycroft, quien correspondía con una sonrisa amable.

— Y yo a ustedes, señora Watson. — Sonreía y luego veía a John, quien miraba al suelo, el ladeo la cabeza y le puso la mano en el hombro. — Tranquilo John, Yo vendré dentro de unos meses, no estés así…

— Yo…

— Tranquilo, de verdad. Volveré y nos encontraremos y jugaremos…

— Hijo… — La rubia mayor volteó al pequeño, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, poniendo la mano en su cabeza. — ¿No le has dicho?...

— ¿Decirme?, ¿El que señora Watson?

— Oh mi dios… — Se puso la mano diestra casi cerca de su corazón, preocupada por como estaría Sherlock después de eso pero le daba unas palmaditas a John para que fuese honesto.

— Y-Yo… S-Sherlock… El próximo… mes nos mudamos. — Alzaba la vista hacia el moreno, quien con los ojos sin comprender, sintió como la mano del más alto se quedó inmóvil encima de su hombro, sin tocarlo, solo en el aire.

— P-Pero… a donde…

— No lo sé…

— Pero John…

— Sherlock, es hora de irnos hijo. — Sonó la voz de la madre de Sherlock, quién impaciente fue hacia Mycroft quien obediente se metió al coche, Ella tomó del brazo al moreno y lo jaló hacia ella. — Mucho gusto, señora Watson, Joven y señorita Watson, pero si no partimos ahora, nos ganará la noche hasta llegar a Londres.

— ¡N-No! ¡Espera madre! ¡Suéltame! — Se intento separar, pero la fuerza que tenía la mujer no se comparaba, así que despidiéndose gentil mente, sacó a Sherlock de allí jalando. LA madre, la rubia y comprensiva sintió el dolor profundo de su hijo, y lo tomó por los hombros, antes de que decidiera correr hacia Sherlock.

— ¡C-Cuando sepa donde me mudo te buscaré Sherlock! ¡Lo prometo!

— ¡Y si no me encuentras, yo te encontraré John! ¡Yo te encontraré!

Y eso fue lo último que se cruzaron, cuando la puerta del coche cerro y un moreno miraba por la ventanilla a los ojos lloros que no dejaban de derramar un río por sus azulados cielos. Llorando como nunca había llorado, John miró partir a su mejor y único amigo verdadero.

A con quién podía ser y hacer lo que quisiera.

Con quién podía sentirse seguro, con quién podría sentirse a salvo… Se fue.


End file.
